Un parcours périlleux
by bravelysecond77
Summary: Bravely Second: Yew et Janne poursuivent leur périple pour délivrer Agnès des griffes du Kaiser. Tout en s'épaulant mutuellement, les deux garçons vont devoir déjouer les ruses de leur redoutable et machiavélique adversaire, mais sans leur ami Nikolai.
1. Un départ mouvementé

Yew marche derrière Janne sans trop regarder où il va. Il est fatigué, et il peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Le jour décline rapidement, et avec la longue marche qu'ils viennent de faire, il est complètement amorphe. Va-t-il s'écrouler par terre sans que Janne ne s'en aperçoive?

Janne s'arrête brusquement, alerté par des bruits en provenance de l'autre côté du bois, et Yew est tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'en aperçoit pas et le percute.

-Que se passe-t-il, Janne? demande Yew d'une voix presque ensommeillée. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

-J'ai entendu un bruit qui ne me plait pas. Et, s'il te plait, évite de me rentrer dedans à chaque fois que je m'arrête. (Il se retourne et jauge Yew avec découragement.) Bon sang, on dirait que tu dors debout.

Yew ne dit rien pour ne pas attiser la colère de Janne, qui est décidément bien plus endurant que lui, et préfère lui faire part de son ressenti sur la situation actuelle.

-Je n'entends rien, du moins rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Janne ne partage pas son avis, et dégaine son épée. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, et il est bien décidé à savoir quoi.

-Yew, on nous observe.

Un bruit mat se fait entendre derrière lui, et il se retourne, craignant d'être attaqué. Il pousse un soupir de découragement en voyant que Yew s'est effondré au sol, épuisé. Sa respiration est paisible, et Janne secoue la tête en pensant qu'il va devoir porter Yew plus loin avant d'établir leur campement.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard autour de lui, il rengaine avant de s'agenouiller près de Yew, qui n'a pas bronché.

-Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Allez, viens par là, marmotte.

Lentement, il hisse Yew endormi sur son dos, étonné d'une telle légèreté, et poursuit sa route. Yew marmonne des paroles inintelligibles, plongeant peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, bercé par la démarche de Janne, qui commence à peiner sous le poids de son fardeau et à cause de la fatigue. Néanmoins, il est trop fier pour admettre que le trajet l'a épuisé, de même que leur entrainement matinal.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, les paupières lourdes, qu'il décide de s'arrêter. Il dépose délicatement Yew, et monte la tente, à un endroit qu'il estime être suffisamment sûr. La pluie se met alors à tomber, et Janne se reçoit une averse mémorable qui le trempe des pieds à la tête et le fait grogner. Il se sèche rapidement en jetant un regard contrarié à la pluie qui tombe en grosses gouttes.

-Saleté de pluie. Et cette tête de linotte qui dort comme un loir… Un rien l'effraie, et un rien le fatigue. A croire que certaines choses ne changeront jamais…

Yew marmonne son nom, et Janne se tourne vers lui, intrigué. Malgré sa fatigue, il reste vigilant.

-Yew? Tu dors?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Janne s'approche encore, et la main de Yew agrippe sa manche. Janne sourit en devinant que Yew veut qu'il soit près de lui. Même endormi, son compagnon sait ce qu'il veut. Vu ce qu'il lui a fait enduré durant la journée, Janne sourit et décide de lui accorder cette faveur.

-D'accord. J'ai compris. Allez, pousse-toi que j'ai un peu de place.

Janne le repousse légèrement et s'allonge auprès de son ami, qui s'apaise aussitôt. La pluie et le vent secoue leur abri de fortune, et Janne sent que Yew se colle un peu plus contre lui.

-Dors, je veille sur toi.

Il s'endort néanmoins, épuisé lui aussi après une si longue journée. Ils ont quitté Gathelatio depuis le matin, et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore atteint leur destination n'arrange pas les choses.

Durant la nuit, Yew se réveille brusquement, et s'apaise aussitôt en apercevant Janne endormi près de lui. Doucement, et en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il se lève et décide d'aller faire une ronde. Si ce qu'a dit Janne s'avère exact, quelqu'un les suit. Et ce quelqu'un doit forcément se trouver à proximité de leur camp.

-Bon, réfléchis, Yew, marmonne-t-il pour lui-même. Que peut-il bien y avoir de si inquiétant qui puisse mettre Janne sur ses gardes? Le Loup Fulminant se serait-il transformé en lapin farouche? s'amuse-t-il.

Il s'éloigne doucement, en veillant à garder la tente dans son champ de vision, et scrute les environs avec attention. Tout est silencieux, et hormis les quelques bruits habituels résonnant dans le bosquet, il n'y a rien d'alarmant.

-C'est étrange. Je me demande quel genre de bruit a bien pu alerter Janne. Il n'y a rien. Serait-ce la fatigue? Il va vraiment falloir que je le force à se reposer. Mais je vais devoir arrêter de me comporter en trouillard si je veux l'aider.

Il continue, jusqu'à se demander s'il ne doit pas s'éloigner un peu pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Est-il prudent de laisser la tente sans surveillance, exposant ainsi Janne à un éventuel danger?

-Je ne vais pas aller loin. Il faut juste que j'inspecte les environs. Mais je ne vais pas trop tarder.

Ce qu'il ne voit pas, c'est qu'une ombre flotte non loin de la tente, dans laquelle elle s'infiltre. Tandis que Yew examine les environs, une vive lumière illumine la tente et Janne pousse un cri qui résonne dans toute la forêt.

Yew sursaute et se retourne, alarmé. Il sait que son ami est en danger.

-Janne! Oh non!

Lorsqu'il arrive près de la tente, l'ombre se jette sur lui, la pointe effilée de l'épée de Janne prête à s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Yew écarquille les yeux, terrifié.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!

-Pousse-toi!

La lame siffle à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Yew atterrit brutalement à plat ventre dans l'herbe, et réalise que Janne vient une fois encore de lui sauver la mise. Janne se relève, et lutte contre la souffrance que lui coûtent ses blessures. Sans son épée, il ne constitue malheureusement pas une menace de taille pour son adversaire, et s'avère être une bien piètre barrière de protection pour Yew.

-Janne, non!

-On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça!

L'ombre provoque une violente bourrasque qui projette Janne plus loin. Il heurte un arbre et retombe sur le ventre, assommé. Yew se relève à son tour, et dégaine son épée. Il ne laissera personne faire de mal à son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas le choix: s'il veut défendre Janne, il doit se battre.

-Allez, vas-y! Je n'ai pas peur!

L'ombre l'attaque rapidement et Yew utilise alors toutes les frappes et feintes apprises durant ses entrainements avec Janne. Son meilleur ami, qui a toujours veillé sur lui sur lui comme un grand frère, lui a enseigné beaucoup de choses et tout fait pour qu'il s'endurcisse. Yew décide de vérifier si toutes ces heures de dur labeur ont porté leurs fruits.

Il encaisse les premiers coups sans trop de peine, mais faiblit au fur et à mesure que le combat s'éternise. _Si seulement Janne pouvait se relever…_ pense-t-il en parant habilement les coups.

Yew décide d'utiliser la frappe fétiche de Janne. Il touche brusquement autre chose que la lame, et l'ombre pousse un cri déchirant avant de disparaitre. L'épée de Janne tombe avec fracas sur le sol, et Yew s'empresse de la ramasser. Il tourne frénétiquement la tête pour vérifier si le danger est toujours présent.

Il constate non sans stupeur que tout est redevenu silencieux.

-J'ai réussi? s'étonne-t-il.

-On dirait, lance Janne, en essayant de se relever.

-Janne!

Yew se précipite vers lui et, posant doucement l'épée au sol, il s'agenouille devant son ami pour l'aider à se relever et s'assurer qu'il va bien.

-Tu es blessé?

Janne prend la main tendue par Yew, et se laisse remettre debout. Une lueur d'admiration brille dans son regard émeraude, et il sourit.

-Je vais bien, je te remercie. Tu lui as administré une belle raclée. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Yew là, mais c'est un teigneux.

-Oh, euh… Je… j'ai eu peur que tu sois blessé.

Il lui tend l'épée, et Janne la récupère avec précaution avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

-Merci, Yew. Tu vois que tu peux être courageux quand tu le veux. En tout cas, tu m'as sauvé.

Janne lui administre une claque amicale sur l'épaule, avant de bâiller bruyamment.

-Bon, maintenant que le danger a l'air d'être passé, que dirais-tu de finir la nuit en dormant un peu?

-Je vais continuer la garde, propose Yew en ramenant Janne dans la tente. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Tu es sûr? On a de la route à faire, demain. Tu risques de dormir debout.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Janne, lui répond Yew d'un ton bienveillant. Va dormir. Je vais surveiller. Je te ferai signe si j'ai besoin que tu viennes me relayer.

-D'accord. Sois prudent.

Il se recouche et ne trouve le sommeil que plus tard, tandis que Yew continue sa surveillance.

Le soleil se lève lorsque Janne se risque à ouvrir un œil et à jeter un regard dehors. Yew est assis sur une souche, en train d'écrire dans son journal. Il a dessiné la créature rencontrée la veille, et Janne devine qu'il n'a pas dormi parce que ce qui lui est arrivé l'effraie.

Il sort de la tente en faisant bien attention à ne pas effrayer son ami.

-Tu sais que tu pouvais me réveiller si tu voulais dormir.

Yew lui sourit et referme l'ouvrage.

-C'est gentil, Janne, mais je n'avais plus sommeil. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à devoir monter la garde.

Janne s'installe près de lui, et ils discutent du plan de la journée. Et ça risque d'être très chargé.

-Nous devons rejoindre Eternia au plus vite, décrète Janne. La Forteresse Céleste va se diriger vers l'Est. Il faut donc qu'on la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce plus loin dans les terres.

-Et pour Cu Chulainn? s'inquiète Yew. N'oublie pas qu'il sera certainement là dans le seul but de nous éliminer.

-Le Kaiser va _effectivement_ tenté de nous ralentir. Mais l'ancêtre devrait nous avoir rejoins à ce moment-là. Il faut juste qu'on arrive à Eternia au plus vite. Ensuite, on avisera. Mais si on ne sait pas précisément où se trouve cette fichue forteresse, ce sera très difficile par la suite de savoir où elle se trouve. On ne peut pas dire que Sa Sainteté ait un sens de l'orientation très aiguisé.

Sa remarque fait sourire Yew, qui connait très bien la merveilleuse faculté de son ami à se repérer aisément, contrairement à Agnès, qui peine à trouver des points de repère pour s'orienter.

-On sait quand Nikolai nous rejoindra?

Janne secoue la tête.

-Pas pour l'instant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on sera plus en sécurité une fois arrivés à Eternia plutôt qu'ici. Avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne souhaite pas plus que toi m'attarder dans cette forêt.

Yew partage ce souhait. Il rejoue mentalement la scène dans son esprit, et ses poings se crispent en imaginant ce qui serait arrivé si cette ombre avait fait souffrir Janne. La colère l'envahit et il se raidit.

-Yew, tout va bien?

La voix inquiète de Janne brise sa rêverie, et Yew lève les yeux.

-Euh… Oui, ça va.

Janne le dévisage avec méfiance, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu es sûr? Tu avais l'air… furieux.

-Je… Ce n'est rien. Je ne digère pas ce qui t'est arrivé cette nuit.

Janne secoue la tête en souriant.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Qui que ce soit, il payera pour ça. On ne provoque pas Janne Angard sans en subir les conséquences.

Ils se mettent en route, et Janne décide de détendre l'atmosphère en sentant que Yew est très tendu. L'attaque de la nuit a laissé des traces dans son esprit, et son côté froussard reprend le dessus.

-Yew, tu vas peut-être trouver ma question un peu étrange mais… pourquoi tout consigner?

-Parce que… c'est important de savoir qui nous avons affronté et les lieux visités. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir.

-Je ne sais pas, mais si tu le dis… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça nous sera plus utile qu'embêtant. Parce qu'avec tout ce qui nous guette, on va avoir besoin de savoir précisément dans quoi on s'embarque.

Yew ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui risque d'arriver lorsqu'ils seront à Eternia. Vont-ils être rejoins par Nikolai? Où devront-ils se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens?

-Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de me demander comment nous allons faire une fois que nous serons à Eternia. Tu penses que Nikolai va avoir suffisamment de temps pour nous rejoindre?

-Sois sans crainte, Yew, il nous rejoindra rapidement. La question n'est pas de savoir s'il va nous rejoindre, mais plutôt de savoir ce que nous allons trouver à Eternia.

Au même moment, les deux garçons se figent en apercevant la ville qui se dresse devant eux.


	2. Des coéquipiers bievenu

Yew écarquille les yeux en apercevant la ville silencieuse, à tel point qu'elle en parait presque déserte. Les rares passants leur jettent des regards anxieux, et pressent le pas pour se réfugier chez eux. La présence maléfique du Kaiser pèse sur Eternia, et c'est avec la plus grande prudence que Janne guide son ami dans la ville.

-Je m'attendais à une atmosphère tendue, mais à ce point-là, c'est inédit, s'étonne Janne en marchant.

Yew regarde avec attention autour de lui, choqué de cette triste découverte. Jamais Eternia ne lui a semblé aussi sinistre. Et la neige n'est soudainement plus la seule chose qui leur donne la chair de poule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, mais ça n'augure rien de bon, lance Yew avec appréhension. Tu penses qu'il est encore là?

-Si tu veux mon avis, on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir.

Ils continuent leur avancée, et Yew tente d'aborder une jeune fille qui semble complètement terrorisée.

-Excusez-moi, que s'est-il passé ici?

La jeune fille jauge Yew, et écarquille les yeux en voyant l'épée à sa hanche. Elle se plaque contre un mur, et se recroqueville en apercevant Janne. Il lui semble menaçant, et craint qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

-Je vais vous le dire, mais de grâce, ne me faites pas de mal.

-Ce n'est pas notre intention, déclare Janne d'un ton apaisant. Nous sommes de la garde cristalline. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. On veut juste savoir pourquoi la ville semble aussi déserte.

Elle se recroqueville un peu plus lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle, et se détend lorsque la main de Janne se pose doucement sur son épaule.

-Dites-nous. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous faire du mal.

Elle acquiesce et esquisse un sourire timide. Rassurée, elle laisse Janne retirer sa main avant de se lancer dans une explication difficile.

-Et bien… Une énorme… je ne sais pas comment l'appeler.

-La Forteresse Céleste? suggère Yew.

Le visage de leur jeune interlocutrice s'illumine.

-Oui, c'est ça. La _Forteresse Céleste_ est passé au-dessus du duché et un homme, habillé en noir, avec un loup noir sur le visage, a parlé d'une personne, et… et il a envoyé une atroce petite femme ailée noire faire le tour du duché pour vérifier qu'on ne mentait pas, en… en disant qu'on ne savait pas de qui il parlait.

 _Anne et le Kaiser,_ songe Janne sans manifester sa colère. _Il a donc quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Se peut-il que la papesse ait réussi à s'enfuir?_

-Vous vous souvenez du nom de la personne qu'il cherchait? Interroge Yew en voyant que Janne réfléchit.

-Oui, une certaine Edéa. Edéa Lee. Je ne connais personne de ce nom. Je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, se sent-elle obligée d'expliquer. Je viens de Ancheim, sur le continent Est. Je ne sais rien sur le duché d'Eternia.

Janne semble surpris de ce changement radical entre le désert et la neige, mais ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet. Et il sait très bien qui est la jeune personne que cherche le Kaiser Oblivion. Mais l'espoir que Agnès ait réussi à s'enfuir s'envole malheureusement avec cette information.

-Edéa Lee? répète Yew avec surprise. Ça ne me dit rien. Et toi, Janne? Ça te parle?

Le silence de Janne lui fait comprendre qu'il en sait plus que lui, mais qu'il ne dira rien devant la jeune fille pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Déjà traumatisée par l'irruption soudaine de ces deux sombres personnages, il n'est pas utile de l'effrayer en plus avec des histoires auxquelles elle n'est pas censée être mêlée.

-Nous vous remercions, lance Janne avec une courtoisie qui lui est presque étrangère de l'avis de Yew. Votre aide nous est très précieuse.

Elle sourit timidement et les deux garçons s'éclipsent respectueusement. Lorsqu'ils sont enfin hors de portée de voix, Yew ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraude.

-Tu sais qui est cette Edéa Lee, Janne?

-Oui. C'est la fille du capitaine des chevaliers du duché. Ce que j'ignore, c'est _pourquoi_ il la cherche. Et c'est ce qu'il va nous falloir découvrir. Malheureusement, sans l'ancêtre, on risque d'avoir quelques petits soucis.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Janne, j'ai bien peur qu'on soit obligés de se débrouiller sans lui, déplore Yew. Nikolai ne pourra pas quitter Gathelatio avant un long moment, surtout s'il y a des blessés à soigner et d'autres problèmes. Or le Kaiser n'attendra pas pour s'éloigner et nous risquons de perdre la forteresse de vue, ce qui compliquerait largement notre mission, déjà difficile.

Janne acquiesce, l'air sombre. Il sait que Yew a raison, et même si ça ne lui plait pas, il se range de l'avis de son ami. Ils devront se passer de l'aide, de la _précieuse_ aide de Nikolai.

-Hélas, j'ai bien peur que tu aies raison. Allez, viens. Pour l'instant, nous devons localiser la forteresse céleste. C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas communiquer avec l'ancêtre aussi aisément que tu communiques avec la papesse.

Laissant l'immense bâtiment du duché derrière eux, Janne et Yew décident de sortir de l'autre côté de la ville pour s'enfoncer dans les plaines enneigées qui bordent la ville. Un silence sinistre règne, et le fait que l'endroit soit complètement désert n'augure rien de bon pour eux.

-Tu as remarqué? demande Yew, intrigué. On dirait que le passage du Kaiser a semé un vent de panique à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Janne frissonne en sentant une bourrasque glacée souffler.

-Un vent, c'est le mot.

Yew se tourne vers lui, surpris, avant de réaliser le curieux jeu de mots qu'il vient de faire sans le vouloir.

-Oh, désolé. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid. Marchons, cela nous réchauffera sûrement.

Ils poursuivent leur route, sans apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Le découragement commence à les gagner, et le froid les engourdit. Yew décide, après une longue marche infructueuse, de retourner à la ville pour faire une étape avant de reprendre leurs recherches plus tard. Mais Janne aperçoit alors quelque chose. Il saisit la manche de Yew au moment où celui-ci s'apprête à faire demi-tour et le retient fermement.

-Non, attends! Regarde.

Yew écarte d'un geste maladroit les cheveux humides qui collent à son front et suit du regard la direction que lui indique Janne. Il aperçoit au loin une étrange cabane. Elle semble être faite en bois, et de la fumée s'échappe de l'une des fenêtres du toit. De la lumière, qui semble provenir d'une cheminée, éclaire la neige immaculée qui borde la chaumière.

-Une maison!

Janne lance un regard moqueur à Yew.

-Tu veux toujours faire demi-tour?

-Sûrement pas!

Janne entraine Yew en direction de la maison, qui semble minuscule au milieu de toute cette neige. Leurs pas laissent des traces, et l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvre le sol les ralentit considérablement. Janne sent que ses jambes faiblissent malgré son endurance, et redoute que Yew ne finisse épuisé, le nez dans la neige. Et là, pas question de le porter. Un tel effort aurait tôt fait de lui couper les pattes.

-Tu tiens le coup? demande-t-il en se frayant un passage jusqu'au sommet d'une butte enneigée.

-Oui, pour l'instant, grogne Yew en essayant de ne pas tomber. Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver dans cette maison. Et j'espère que ce ne sera pas une mauvaise surprise. On a eu notre lot pour le mois qui vient.

Il peine à gravir une butte enneigée dont les rochers sont particulièrement glissants. Si Janne n'a pas eu trop de mal à monter, lui en revanche, éprouve quelques difficultés. Il tente de s'appuyer sur un rocher, mais dérape, et se rattrape à temps pour ne pas tomber la tête la première sur le rocher, recouvert d'une couche de glace aux bords tranchants. Il grogne, agacé de ne pas avoir l'agilité dont semble faire preuve son ami.

-Ces rochers sont trop glissants. Je vais essayer de m'appuyer là, mais ça va pas être du gâteau. Saleté de neige!

Janne se retourne et, s'appuyant solidement sur un rocher, tend la main à Yew pour l'aider au moment où celui-ci dégainait son épée pour qu'elle lui serve d'appui.

-Donne ta main.

-Quoi?

-Donne ta main, je vais t'aider. Enfin, si je ne tombe pas avant, hésite-t-il en regardant où il avait posé ses pieds.

Yew rengaine et obtempère sans discuter. Janne le tire de toutes ses forces pour l'aider et recule pour permettre à Yew de le rejoindre sur la butte. Mais son pied heurte subitement quelque chose, et il perd l'équilibre, entrainant Yew avec lui dans sa chute. Les deux garçons finissent couchés dans la neige. Janne sent la pointe de son épée heurter violemment une plaque de neige dure, et provoquant une torsion qui tire sur sa ceinture.

Il étouffe un juron, sentant une autre douleur lui irradier le dos à cause de la chute.

Heureusement pour Janne, Yew a le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant lui et les place de chaque côté de son ami pour ne pas lui tomber dessus comme un sac de sable. Réflexe qui empêche Janne de se retrouver blessé par la neige dure et compacte sur laquelle il vient de tomber.

Les deux garçons se regardent dans les yeux. Yew fait un effort considérable pour ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait aggraver la situation. Janne est déjà bien assez énervé comme ça.

-Si tu m'étais tombé dessus… commence Janne.

-Tu te serais vraiment fait mal, finit Yew. Attends, je vais essayer de me remettre debout.

Il se redresse, et après avoir enlevé la neige de ses gants, agrippe la main de Janne pour l'aider. Il le remet sur pieds sans trop de difficultés.

-Et bien, grimace Janne en ôtant la neige de son manteau d'un geste rageur. J'ai intérêt à faire attention où je marche. Heureusement tu t'es rattrapé, sinon tu m'aurais bien écrasé. Saleté de neige. J'ai cru que ma ceinture allait me scier en deux.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, Janne. Je sais que j'ai un don incroyable pour m'attirer des ennuis. Et comme à chaque fois, tu en fais les frais. Tu n'as rien? Ça va?

-Non, à part que j'ai mal à cause de ma ceinture, ça va. J'ai hâte que ce batifolage enfantin cesse. J'ai horreur de faire ça, même quand c'est pour la bonne cause.

-Regarde, on dirait que nous ne sommes plus très loin.

-Tant mieux, parce que je commence à être frigorifié. Pas toi?

-Moi aussi.

Yew frissonne. C'est vrai que lui aussi commence à avoir froid. Il éternue, et Janne l'entraine en direction de la maison avant que celui-ci ne soit pris d'une nouvelle envie d'éternuer. Pour la discrétion, éternuer, ce n'est pas terrible.

Ils avancent discrètement, ne souhaitant pas être repérés avant d'en savoir plus sur l'identité de la, ou des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Ils longent le mur, baissés, et Janne fait signe à Yew de s'arrêter. Ils sont à la hauteur d'une fenêtre, et Janne se risque à se pencher pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. A sa grande stupéfaction, il découvre que la personne qui s'y trouve est la jeune Edéa. Assise devant l'âtre, son épée posée sur le sol à côté d'elle, elle se réchauffe les mains.

Janne se redresse brusquement en entendant que sa botte a malencontreusement cogné le mur. Un bruit de pas résonne à l'intérieur, signifiant aux deux garçons qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à être repérés. Yew tire deux fois sèchement sur la manche de Janne et lui désigne la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Edéa brandit son épée devant elle, l'air hargneux.

-Qui est là?

Yew s'avance doucement, les mains en évidences et loin de la garde de son épée pour montrer qu'il n'est pas là pour se battre.

-C'est nous. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

Janne l'imite, et Edéa les jauge attentivement, épée en main. Elle respire la méfiance, et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux armés n'est pas fait pour la rassurer.

-Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi vous m'espionniez?

-Je suis Yew Genealogia, et mon ami est Janne Angard. Nous faisons partie de la garde cristalline au service de Sa Sainteté, la papesse Agnès Oblige.

La mention de ce nom semble perturber Edéa, qui baisse son épée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Craignant qu'elle ne les attaque, aucun des deux ne bouge.

-Agnès… Alors… Vous venez de Gathelatio?

-Tout juste, approuve Janne en hochant la tête. On est venus parce que le Kaiser a enlevé la papesse. On voulait suivre la progression de la forteresse céleste.

-Oh…

Edéa rengaine et s'avance vers eux en souriant. Son regard n'est plus empli d'animosité, mais pétille plutôt de joie et elle s'approche d'eux en se composant un sourire jovial.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Désolée pour cet accueil qui n'a rien de… chaleureux. Je m'appelle Edéa Lee, fils du capitaine des gardes du duché d'Eternia. Je suis une amie d'Agnès. Ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux.

Sentant la morsure du froid sur sa peau, elle les invite à entrer. Elle se laisse tomber devant l'âtre et tend les bras pour se réchauffer.

-Donc, vous connaissez Agnès. Yew, tu as sûrement combattu auprès de mon père lorsque le Kaiser l'a enlevée.

Yew prend un air navré, sachant très bien le sort qui lui a été réservé.

-Oui, navré pour ton père. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment.

Edéa baisse les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa peine et Yew n'insiste pas, comprenant que la perte de son père est un sujet très… sensible.

Janne assiste à la discussion sans trop comprendre, et décide de ramener Edéa sur un sujet on ne peut plus épineux.

-Si ton but est de te débarrasser du Kaiser, pourquoi t'être cachée ici?

-Parce que je sais qu'il me cherche. Je représente le duché d'Eternia, tout comme Yew représente l'orthodoxie cristalline parce qu'il est de la maison Genealogia. Il veut donc m'éliminer au même titre que Yew parce que je suis moi aussi un danger pour lui. C'est pour ça que je me suis cachée ici. Quant à Tiz, il est resté à Eternia parce qu'il ne craignait rien.

-Tiz Arrior? demande Yew sans cacher sa surprise. Mais comment…

-C'est trop long à expliquer, tranche Edéa. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est sauver Agnès. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous accepteriez que Tiz et moi, nous nous joignions à vous pour cette mission?

Yew et Janne se regardent, et le premier lit dans les yeux du second une approbation qui le réjouit. Ils sont tous les deux conscients que la tâche ne sera pas aisée sans l'aide de Nikolai. Et à eux deux, ils ne sont pas sûrs d'être de taille à porter un coup fatal à l'armée du Kaiser.

-On en serait très honorés, répond Yew en souriant.

Janne approuve.

-On en aura besoin. Et puis, plus on sera nombreux, mieux ça vaudra. Dis-nous seulement où nous devons aller pour que le groupe soit au complet.

-Il faut retourner au Duché. Venez.

Edéa les guide alors, en veillant à adapter son rythme à celui de ses deux nouveaux compagnons exténués. Une bonne nuit de sommeil avant leur départ ne sera pas du luxe pour eux.

En arrivant à Eternia, elle les emmène directement dans le bâtiment du duché et leur fait monter un escalier. Epuisé, Janne ne fait plus le moindre effort pour cacher sa lassitude, et Yew lui lance un regard qui semble vouloir dire: "moi aussi, j'en ai marre." Mais Edéa ne le remarque pas, et ils se retrouvent rapidement en compagnie de Tiz, dont l'accueil est des plus chaleureux.

Après une brève discussion avec Edéa, Tiz s'approche de ses nouveaux amis.

-Yew, Janne, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Et ravi de savoir que nous allons faire de la route ensemble. Edéa m'a tout raconté. C'est honorable de votre part de vous engager dans une mission d'une telle ampleur.

-Il le faut, déclare Janne. Nous ne savons pas où il compte l'emmener, et plus vite on sera débarrassé de lui, plus vite nous libérerons la papesse.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que mon aide vous sera utile. Mais avant que nous ne prenions la route, je vous conseille vivement de reprendre des forces. Vous êtes épuisés. Restez donc ici pour la nuit.

Edéa décide de les conduire jusqu'à une chambre, et laisse les deux garçons seuls après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Yew se laisse tomber sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Janne s'assoit sur le sien avec plus de délicatesse, et ils poussent tous les deux un long soupir de lassitude.

-Je suis éreinté, gémit Yew en profitant de la douceur de l'oreiller.

-C'est pas mieux pour moi.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-Je me demandais… si tu n'en n'avais pas _marre_ , des fois, de devoir tout le temps me tirer de la panade quand je suis incapable de m'en sortir tout seul.

Janne éclate de rire malgré sa fatigue. Yew relève la tête et lui lance un regard incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle?

-Yew, j'ai l'habitude de veiller sur toi. On se connait depuis quelques années, maintenant et, vu tout ce qu'on a traversé toi et moi, je te considère un peu comme mon petit frère. T'es un peu trouillard sur les bords mais… tu sais prendre des risques quand il le faut. Alors, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais te lâcher.

-Merci, Janne. C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

-Tu pourras _toujours_ compter sur moi, tête de linotte! Mais, assez parlé. Nous devons penser à dormir. J'ai le sentiment qu'une grosse journée nous attend, demain. Et vu que nous avons bien crapahuté dans la neige, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien.

Ils se couchent, chacun sur son lit, mais Yew a l'esprit tourmenté et peine à trouver le sommeil. Il se retourne, gigote, et finit par s'asseoir en grognant.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir?

Il plaque brusquement la main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'il a parlé trop fort. Un bref regard en direction de Janne apaise ses craintes. Son ami est profondément endormi, et Yew remarque à quel point Janne est renfermé. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il l'observe, alors qu'il dort paisiblement, que Yew remarque ses traits tirés indiquant une fatigue qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je devrais prendre exemple sur lui. Il dort aussi bien que moi après nos entrainements.

Yew finit par s'endormir, et ne se réveille que bien des heures après, sorti de son sommeil par le bruit de l'épée que Janne range dans son fourreau. Il fait jour, et Janne semble bien reposé.

-Et bien, te voilà enfin réveillé. J'ai bien cru que tu dormirais encore jusqu'au midi.

Yew se lève et fait les gros yeux en découvrant le plateau bondé de victuailles posé près du lit.

-C'est pour toi, l'informe Janne en souriant. Edéa et Tiz ont pensé qu'il était préférable de voyager avec l'estomac plein. Alors je te conseille de manger rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse à ta place.

Yew sourit devant cette plaisanterie, et s'empresse d'avaler son repas, sachant fort bien que Janne est capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Et en bon mangeur qui se respecte, Yew n'a pas l'intention de bouder un repas aussi appétissant.

Il termine sa dernière bouchée lorsque Tiz et Edéa entrent dans la pièce. Yew se lève aussitôt, et les quatre jeunes se saluent avec bonne humeur.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés, tous les deux, car une longue journée nous attend, déclare Tiz en les examinant.

-Oui, on est plus en forme qu'hier. Et merci pour l'accueil, lance Yew, tout sourire.

Edéa leur sourit chaleureusement.

-De rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Bon, vous êtes prêts? Parce qu'on a du chemin à faire, et il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop tarder.

-Nous sommes prêts, affirme Janne.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y.


End file.
